


【桃糖】他们的故事

by Ibuprofen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibuprofen/pseuds/Ibuprofen
Summary: 15个小故事，之间有一定的关联性，祝食用鱼块！





	【桃糖】他们的故事

1 习惯性吻别

“Dorito，我先送她回去。”Downey扶着喝得七分醉的Scarlett起身，转头朝Chris说道。  
被叫到的男人迷迷糊糊地从喉咙里挤出一个音，撑着吧台站了起来，Downey皱着眉头想叫他坐下的话还没出口，Chris忽然踉跄了两步上前搂住了来不及躲闪的Downey，“路上小心。”他熟练地低头吻住了努力反抗的情人，分开的时候甚至夸张地发出了清脆的响声。  
Downey恼火地推开他撞上来的肩膀，托着Scarlett的手肘快步逃离了事故现场。而肇事者还醉得有些头疼，望着他们离开不明所以，然后摇摇晃晃着坐回吧椅，一仰头喝干净了Jeremy的杯子。  
Scarlett的酒这下醒了三分，她眯起眼睛瞄到了Downey比自己还红的脸，忍不住笑道，“真是个好习惯啊。”  
看吧，他的脸更红了。

 

2 压力爆发/感到迷茫的时候

Downey拒绝了助理的建议，在她离开后轻轻地扣上了门锁。Chris穿戴整齐地坐在角落的折叠椅上，闭着眼睛一言不发。皮鞋的硬底摩擦在瓷砖上，发白的指节敲击在扶手上，Downey在一步之外静静地望着这个过度紧张的男人。  
休息室的冷气充足，但Downey依旧可以瞥见Chris额头上细密的汗珠。前者微不可闻地叹了口气，缓慢地在这人身前单膝跪下，一双发凉的手握住他有些颤抖的肩膀，Downey的吻轻柔地落在了他的下唇。“Chris, This too shall pass.”他听见Downey贴着他的嘴唇这么告诉他，带在他熟悉而为此安心的语气。  
他感受到力量，从紧贴的皮肤间传来，他微微睁开眼睛，毫无征兆地撞进了Downey注视着他的双眼中。Chris稍稍用力将这人拉入怀中，埋进他的颈窝里听着他温柔地重复着那句话。  
“拥有你是我最大的幸运。”Chris闷闷地说道。  
“那么感谢上帝。”他听见Downey轻轻地笑了。

 

3 Can't take my eyes off you.

Chris在反光板下走动，心里默念着最后一幕的台词，余光时不时瞟一眼还在做准备的工作人员们。即使不回头，他也知道不远处站着的那个男人是谁，没有人会比他更清楚那人一直在盯着他。  
Chris紧抿的嘴角微微上扬。他不享受被注视，但如果是这人，那就另当别论了。  
拍摄过程出乎意料的顺利，Russo放行的瞬间Chris松了口气，终于忍不住朝那人望去。他依旧是抱着胸靠在墙角，一双漂亮的大眼睛直直地钉在Chris身上。  
Chris从明处走进暗处，张开手臂将他笼罩在阴影之中，“你一直在看我。”Chris的声音里是藏不住的得意，“对吧？”  
回答他的是男人狡黠的笑容，“如果你不盯着我，怎么知道我在看你？”  
“你明知道我做不到不看你。”  
“你也明知道我做不到不看你。”Downey脸上笑意加深，“You've always been my favorite.”

 

4 学会了你擅长的事

“你看，自从搬过来之后，我学会了喂猫铲屎种花植树浇水施肥洗菜做饭洗碗刷锅扫地拖地除虫剪草修空调洗衣机通厕所接水管，甚至和你的羊驼们打好了关系。”  
“这非常好，你已经可以代替我完成所有家务了。”  
“是的，而你恰好也学会了盘腿坐在沙发上看着我干这些。”  
“是吃着雪糕坐在沙发上看着你。”  
“噢Downey……”  
“最后一杯。”

 

5 发现信件盒子

Downey在找东西的过程中发现了Chris的信件盒子，里头有自己当初开导Chris时给他写的信，还有他生日时自己写的贺卡，甚至是自己留在片场的几张便签纸条。  
Chris在得知这事之后因为害羞闹了一天的变扭，然后又因为翻箱倒柜找到了Downey的信件盒子却发现里头有整整两大叠喷着香水的粉红色情书而闹了一个礼拜的变扭。

 

6 睡前故事

Dodger湿热的呼吸打在Chris脸上，睡不着先生皱着眉头动了动，轻手轻脚地翻了个身。身后的小狗咕噜了两声，挨过来把下巴搁在了Chris的脖子上。

“Dodge？”Chris拍了拍它的鼻子，“你也睡不着吗？”

回应他的只有小狗模糊的哼哼。

“说不定我应该给你讲个睡前故事，就像小时候我给Scott讲过的那些。

“好不好，Dodge？

“我听见你答应了，太好了。让我来给你讲这个吧。

“在很久很久以前，有一位住在城堡里的失眠王子，他有一只同样睡不着觉的小狗。

“失眠王子躺在床上数了几千头羊和几万颗星星，但他还是睡不着。

“于是失眠王子差使睡不着小狗去找神秘的万能女巫，询问睡着的秘方。万能女巫说，在遥远的欧洲有一位名叫Robert Downey Jr的安眠勇士，只要他的一个吻，失眠王子就能睡着。

“于是英勇的睡不着小狗踏上了征程，启程前往那遥远的欧洲去寻找安眠勇士……

“好了Dodge，故事讲到这里你该启程了。

“嘿……你怎么睡着了？

“好吧。”Chris叹了口气，“看来失眠王子要一个人失眠了。”

 

7 酩酊大醉

酒精的作用是明显的。Chris没想过自己会醉成这副模样。

沙发边的台灯在摇晃，面前的玻璃杯在摇晃，单人沙发上的Lisa也在摇晃。Chris脱力放任自己的后脑勺砸在了粗糙的靠背上，脑袋里混乱得已经组不成句子的单词们仿佛又被翻动起来，搅得神经生疼。眼前开始模糊，耳边细碎的声响也开始模糊。旁边的Lisa成了一团模糊的色块。

“你从来没有喝过这么多酒。”他模糊地听见Lisa这么说道，“在我面前。”

于是他也模糊地回应：“那是因为往常你会更早收走我的杯子。”同时朝着天花板咧开一个醉汉的微笑。

他听见了Lisa的叹气声，然后是衣服摩擦布料的声音，软底拖鞋踩在木地板上的声音，最后是眼前不甚清晰的卷发，和妈妈熟悉的气味。  
她也很久没有这样拥抱我了，Chris在心里自言自语道，久的就像我上一回酩酊大醉那样遥远。

这是一个他所熟知又稍有些生疏的怀抱，带着能笼罩住他的温暖。

和那人的触感完全不同——那人的力道，那人的温度，那人的气息——Chris忽然又不可抑制地开始思念他了，他的一切都是那么让Chris思念到疯狂。

Lisa小声地在Chris的耳边重复那句话，很多人都这么告诉过他，但只有从那人的嘴里说出来，Chris才能感受到力量。

酩酊大醉的男人忽然发现自己变得贪心了。Lisa的拥抱已经无法救赎他了。

Downey，他发红的皮肤感受到湿热的液体划过，Chris在心底轻声呼唤着他。

只有Downey才能将他从泥潭中拽出。

 

8 冷水澡

日子仿佛又回到了Chris还是单身汉的时候。

他拿起那颗洋葱的时候，超市的玻璃窗外忽然下起了暴雨，的确是天气预报说的那样如期而至，却又让Chris这么措手不及。Downey提醒过他无数遍出门要带伞，但他忘在了车上。

门外堆积着来不及整理的购物车，抱着塑料袋落荒而逃的人们消失在雨幕中，车灯在阴沉的夜色下胡乱晃动。Chris站在队尾，出神地望着窗外。

雨势没有减弱的意思，Chris听见收银台前的女孩小声地咒骂了一声。是啊，谁会记得时刻把伞带在身边呢？除了Downey，除了他，他是不会出这种差错的。

Chris忽然没由来的开始烦躁。

雨棚下站着一对来不及逃跑的父女，“妈妈会来接我们的。”Chris听见那位父亲这么说道。

但没有人会来接他，所以他一头扎进了暴雨中。雨势比他想的更猛烈，雨水从四面八方灌进了他的衣服和鞋子，溅起的雨水浸湿了裤管，Chris知道自己湿透了。

雨还在下。皮质座椅和方向盘上遍布水迹，

Downey习惯性向后退的副驾驶座上现在正堆着他拧得出水的外套。车开得飞快，Chris不在乎自己有没有超速，他只在乎黏在身上的衣服和滴着水的洋葱们。

人们屋前的壁灯在车窗上留下明亮的残影，熟悉的景色从窗外飞驰而过。这条路走了这么多年，Chris就算闭着眼睛也能开回去。熟悉的公路，熟悉的街景，甚至熟悉的信号灯。只缺一个熟悉的人了，Chris在心里补充道。

看来Downey已经扎根在他的大脑皮层上了。他烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发，放任发丝上的雨水从眉骨旁滑下。

摔上房门的时候Dodge冲了过来，围着湿漉漉的主人转圈，但它没有迎来惯有的拥抱，Chris只顾扔下沾着雨水的塑料袋快步走进了浴室，甚至丝毫没有理会身边兴奋的小狗。

糟心的事总是堆在一块儿，Chris三下两下扒了衣服，猛的抬起头时忽然感到一阵眩晕。  
完了，又着凉了，他自暴自弃地将隐隐作痛的额头撞上瓷砖，思考着这是Downey离开这个家后自己第几次生病了。

如果他在家，Chris心想，或许我就不用在这儿绞尽脑汁去想感冒药放在哪儿了。而问题是他根本就不在。Chris暴躁地挥拳砸在了墙上。

这是他丢失多年的，单身汉的委屈。

可事情总是会更糟。  
——在莲蓬头咕隆一声，涌出一股冷水浇到Chris的头上的时候。“Fuck！”他下意识大喊道。当然没有人回应他，Dodge徘徊的身影投在磨砂玻璃门上。他反射性地扭转把手，头顶的冷水却没有一点变化。

这算的上是气急败坏了，Chris一把拍掉把手，光溜溜湿漉漉冷冰冰地站在浴室里不知所措。

好吧，擦干，先擦干，Chris叹了口气。Downey总是连哄带骗地教训他要擦头发，而他总是不听，或是耍赖地躺在那人怀里让他帮自己擦干。  
可现在不同了，他成了半个单身汉了。Chris按捺住心头的恼火扯过架子上的毛巾低头擦头发。

他当然知道自己的眼眶里有热乎乎的东西在打转，他清楚得很自己憋了多久了。低下头的时候总是容易忍不住该忍住的东西，Chris用力吸了吸鼻子。

哭什么啊，都答应了他要照顾好自己了，他小声地嘟囔着，可眼里的东西还是憋不住的往外窜。

单身汉的委屈。在这之前的二十几年里，Chris从来没有为了独居而这么委屈过。

“Downey……”他控制不住自己地呜咽道。

 

9 初见回忆

乱糟糟的头发，架在上面的小圆帽，滑稽的胡子，紧绷的外套扣子，过长的西裤和皮鞋，还有那根细长的小木棍。  
第一次见到他的时候，他是卓别林。

 

10 你的手还是这么冷

围在他身边的人是保镖，还是助理？  
那个大笑着和他握手拥抱的男人是朋友，还是同事？  
还有他身后的那个女人，拖着他的旅行箱，频繁地看表，那是他的新秘书，还是机组人员？

Chris紧抿的嘴唇挨着杯沿，比气温还冷的咖啡堵在嘴边，刺激着他唇上的绒毛。  
漆黑的窗帘只透出一指宽的缝隙，一直在犯困的Chris不住地偷看向车子走来的男人。天那么黑，可他还是那么显眼。

车子里的暖气努力地发挥着作用，无名指上的戒指却依旧是冰凉的。Chris用指甲刮弄着表面的刻字。他比谁都清楚这三个字母，正如他比谁都清楚Downey的气息。  
不过这是他第一次将这个小东西带出来。公开是不被允许的，这是他们之间不言而喻的秘密。转而用指腹摩挲着这个金属环，Chris在心里暗暗地数着那人走过来的步子。  
三，二，一。他即将握上车门把手的右手却被旁人先一步拉住了。Chris猛的皱紧了眉头。  
车窗外的他微笑着，双手变换着动作，Chris知道他在委婉地拒绝那人，他总是这么得体。

砰，车门终于开了。Chris下意识地低下头，不敢去看忙着同车外的人告别的Downey。他身上还带着室外的寒气，车里的暖气似乎又失去了效力。但这有什么关系呢，这是Chris所熟悉的属于Downey的气息，他终于回来了，这才是最重要的事。Chris的嘴角勾起浅浅的笑。

砰，又是一声，车门被他用力关上。司机适时地踩下油门，车子拐弯上了公路。车里似乎有些闷热，Chris还没敢抬起头看向Downey。他似乎瘦了，Chris在心里猜想。他还没有胆量一口气跨越两年多的跨度去仔细地看看这人变了多少。改变总是让人不安不是吗？又有谁知道这一切会向着哪个方向改变呢？Chris渴望着Downey，但这会儿他有些退缩了。

“Chris。”Downey忽然开口，被叫到的男人猛的一抖。  
他知道Downey在看他。噢，他的声音还是老样子。

Chris还在胡思乱想，他搭在大腿上的左手忽然被另一只温热的手掌覆盖了。他慌乱得险些弹开，那只带着老茧的手掌缓慢地抚摸过他的手背，然后像他熟悉的那样，扣住了他的手。

“你的手还是这么冷。”Downey调笑道。

Chris听见自己的心脏猛的咯噔了一下。  
——因为他的无名指感受到了另一只金属环的触感。

“我回来了。”他听见Downey笑着这么对他说。

或许一切还像两年前一样。Chris轻轻地晃动左手，感受着那细微的金属摩擦的触感。  
一切都像以前一样。他悬了两年的心，终于落地了。

“欢迎回来。”  
Chris用力吻住了终于回到眼前的男人。

 

11 Follow me./惊喜

“Dorito。”

Chris在心中重复：记住那句台词，耐心，要有耐心，有时候耐心会带来胜利，有时候……

“我想我需要一个东西，”Downey轻笑着牵着他的手缓缓滑进浴衣下，顺着他温热的皮肤摸索到那个有些湿润的入口，“来填满这里。”

Chris听见脑袋里的弦嘣的一声断了：耐心？

“Downey，介于两个小时前你还在半空中准备降落，”Chris强压着逐渐失去控制的呼吸沉声道，“我认为你更需要休息。”

“不，我更需要你的大家伙。”Downey的另一只手不满地探到Chris开始发胀的下体，拉链的摩擦声在深夜里尤其明显，男人隔着撑起的内裤揉了揉他的阴茎，“好久不见，大宝贝儿。”Downey笑道。

Chris随着他的动作猛的抽气，还埋在Downey臀缝间的手指忍不住向内陷入了一个指节。半趴在他身上的男人扬起头闷哼了一声，Chris死死地盯着他眼里的笑意，这人满意地回应着他炽热的视线，微微侧头将热气喷在Chris的耳边，“操我，Chris，操我。”

“如你所愿。”Chris的眼神暗了下去，那只手指迫不及待地挤开收缩的肠道一口气插进去一半。这下终于确定了指腹下熟悉的触感是他最喜欢的润滑液，粘稠地糊在内壁上随着手指的深入向里推挤。Chris呼吸一紧。

“你做了准备。”Chris狠狠地啃咬上Downey脆弱的颈侧，牙齿用力地研磨着，“什么时候？在浴室？不，应该是在机场的厕所里。噢Downey，你一直在等着我操你对吗？”

他听见情人随着他手指的抽动轻喘着，其中混杂了一两声轻笑，“不，是在酒店里。”Downey睁开舒服得眯起的眼睛望着他，“连同这个，我想你会喜欢的……”说着腾出一只手不稳地从浴衣的口袋里掏出了一个小东西。

Chris一眼认出了这个玩意。“该死的。”他喃喃道，“你应该明白我今晚不会放过你了。”说着接过那个小型遥控器，没有任何预警拨到了中档。

电动机的震动声微不可闻，Downey在跳蛋颤动起来的那一刻猛的缩紧了后穴，激得Chris用力地将整根手指插了进去。“唔啊……”Downey习惯性地探出舌尖，不住地摇晃腰身企图减弱些许猛烈的攻势。

Chris低头含住了他的舌头，扳起Downey的右腿缠在自己的腰上，同时在他身下又伸进了一根手指，剪刀似的撑开了一点点黏腻的穴口，“你是这世上最完美的。”Chris的目光始终钉在Downey颤抖的眼睫毛上，“我已经等不及要进入你了。Downey，我已经可以想象到你的里面会把我吸的有多爽。”

Chris少有这样直白的时候，Downey为他的话红了耳朵。通常的Chris只会搂紧Downey一遍又一遍地亲吻他裸露的上身，耐心地把整套前戏做完，再装出他最擅长的可怜表情请求Downey让他进去。但显然，今天的两人都没有那个闲工夫去慢慢来了。

“进来。”Downey因为调至高档的跳蛋而粗喘着，“我想要你，把那个该死的小东西拿出去。”

Chris随口应了声，身下埋伏已久的阴茎却不管不顾地捅了进去，龟头狠狠撞上前列腺，然后长驱直入地将润滑液推到了疯狂颤抖的跳蛋上。阴茎上凸起的血管被内壁挤压得一阵舒爽，跳蛋在铃口前不停地震动，若有若无的刺激让他想要挺腰插得更深，Chris的喉咙深处发出一声低吼，忍不住缓慢地扭转角度摩擦身上人经不起刺激的前列腺。Downey张大了嘴想要惊叫，却只能像是发不出声似的大口呼吸，“Chris……不……把那个东西拿出去……”Downey呜咽道。

“不，我不会的。”Chris望着Downey趋于失控的模样不禁加快了身下的速度，坏笑着开始大开大合地操弄他的后穴。他满意地看着自己的家伙一下一下地撑开那里的褶皱，“这是你送给我的礼物，我必须好好享用。”

Downey从来没有任何一个时刻比这一刻更讨厌Chris这个不怀好意的笑容了，他能感受到阴茎越来越凶猛的速度和Chris发狠的喘息声。今晚他俩都像是没有尝过性爱滋味的毛头小子——忘记了技巧和挑逗，脑袋里只剩最原始的欲望。Chris只顾横冲直撞地碾过肠道中的敏感点，右手胡乱地揉搓拉扯他可怜的阴茎，而他能做的只有像只搁浅的鱼一般大口地喘气。

“要……到了……”Downey搂住Chris的手指不住地抠弄他的后背，“Chris……给我……”

“我会的。”Chris含住他颤抖的嘴唇用力地吮吸，堵住他嘴里一声高过一声的呻吟。响亮的水声混着身下肉体的撞击声灌进了Chris的耳朵，他觉得自己的脑袋都要烧坏了，眼前的Downey色情而美好，是他日日夜夜思念了两年多的模样。“Downey……Downey……”Chris贴着男人湿润的嘴唇低声地呼喊着他的名字，“你太棒了……”

Downey被他撞得有些失神，只有后穴下意识地咬紧了情人的粗长和那颗疯狂的跳蛋，“Chris……”他小声地呜咽着，在心底乞求希望Chris的高潮能来的快一些。

甬道中火辣的吮吸被Chris一遍又一遍地操开，阴茎上每一个敏感点都被贴心照顾到了的感觉让他舒服得仿佛置身天堂，Downey依旧是这么棒，这么热，这么紧，Chris埋进他的颈窝餍足地吸吮那一块属于自己的皮肤，之间的两年他们仿佛从未离开过彼此，所有的习惯和细节都像只是昨天的重演。

这一切都太美好了。“Downey……”Chris舔弄着情人耳后发根的绒毛，听着Downey接近崩溃的叫喊声，在最后一个深顶中闷哼着射了出来。  
大量浓稠的精液猛的灌进了Downey的后穴，随着他尖叫着收紧的肠道浇在了嗡嗡作响的跳蛋上。被填满的感觉使Downey眼眶里打转的泪水终于夺眶而出，“我爱你，Dorito。”他哽咽地说道。

“我也爱你。”Chris笑着回抱他，侧过脑袋轻柔地舔去他脸上糊成一团的泪水，“感谢你的礼物，你总是这么完美。”

*

“你舔我的时候就像Dodge一样。”

“不，小狗可不会在你的屁股里射精。”

 

12 没有言语的夜

Chris忽然扣住Downey正在下放的腰臀，微笑着揉了揉手掌下的软肉，“我希望你今晚不要说话，一句也不要，好吗？”

跨坐在他身上的男人抬起头奇怪地看着他，“这是什么？新的把戏？”

“不。”Chris下身有一下没一下地戳弄着这个已经充分按摩过的穴口，“这是因为过去的两年里，我已经在电话里听够了你的声音了。所以我今晚只想好好地操你的身体，没有声音的。”

“那就操吧。”他听见Downey的呼吸变得急促，这样的挑逗总是能得到足够的回应。

Chris满意地吻了吻难耐的情人，扶住自己的家伙开始缓慢地挤入，然后趁Downey不注意一个挺腰猛的捅进了那条熟悉的甬道。

前列腺被猛的擦过，Downey下意识地收紧了肠道，夹得Chris险些刹不住车。“噢上帝……”Chris顾不得Downey有没有适应，忍不住开始小幅度地抽插，阴茎上凸起的血管磨蹭着敏感的肠道，他叹息着扬起头亲吻上半身开始发软的情人，“你真是太棒了……Downey……”

迟到了两年多的性爱显得比任何一个时刻都要让人难以把持，Chris扶稳Downey分开的大腿一下一下地加快了速度。熟悉的力道，熟悉的敏感点，熟悉的喘息呻吟，Chris死死地盯着身上喘不过气来的情人。

“Chris……慢一点……”Downey努力地扭腰企图躲过他越来越凶猛的进攻，三十多个月没有实质性插入性爱的后穴经不起Chris这么用力地折磨，  
身下人却按稳他的腰身继续不管不顾地加速，Downey能感觉到那根停不下来的玩意儿在每一点一点地深入。

“Chris……”Downey恼怒的话还没说出口，突然猝不及防的一巴掌用力地拍在他的右臀上，“不许说话。”Chris贴近他的耳朵闷声笑道。

不得不说Chris十分享受做爱过程中Downey恼火却又无奈的眼神，他恨不得现在就抱着这个的总是会叹着气向他妥协的情人向全世界炫耀——瞧吧，你们眼里的那个自傲又任性的偶像这会儿正乖顺地含着我的老二上下耸动呢。这个危险而美好的想法引得Chris忍不住在下一个挺动中猛的按下他的腰身，将自己完全钉进Downey的体内，然后眯起眼睛享受身上人惊叫着收缩到极致的肠道。“噢Robert……”Chris哑着嗓子扶稳颤抖的情人，“感谢上帝把你送回来了。”

“如果你能慢一点，我会让你更感谢上帝的。”Downey喘着气努力地放松后庭去适应这根总算肯停一会儿的大家伙，“还有，是熬夜工作的Robert Downey Jr先生把我送回唔！……你慢点儿……”

Chris坏笑着翻身压倒他，扳住他的大腿开始大开大合地操弄那个还没做好准备的后穴，“嘘，亲爱的，你男人今晚只想好好地操你。”

“操你的……Dorito……”

“是操你，Downey。”

 

13 旧疾复发

0613。好，打开了。

Chris为自己蒙对了Downey的锁屏密码而窃喜。即便分隔了两年多，他的密码依旧是自己的生日，这很让人安心不是吗？

不过Chris当然不是为了证明这点儿小事才花大总是会向她妥协这么大功夫去偷Downey的手机，他连计划带行动前前后后花了大半个礼拜才得手现在憋着气窝着腿缩在衣柜里满头大汗捏着他的手机皱紧眉头划来划去，自然是要干大事儿的。

那么，首先是短信。不出Chris所料的，信箱里无非是些助理的提醒或是朋友的邀请。或许这里头有过不适合小朋友看的短信，Chris瘪着嘴心想，但Downey肯定已经删掉了。

草稿箱里还有一封未发出草稿，Chris好奇地点开  
——  
“我知道你会偷看我的手机，Dorito。别指望你会找到什么你那颗小脑袋里以为会有的东西。”  
然后心虚地退出。

看吧，Downey什么都知道。Chris朝着手机吐了吐舌头。

但既然千辛万苦才把手机偷到手，先锋特工Evans先生当然不打算一被揭穿就放弃任务。查明真相是眼下的头号大事，至于会不会被家长教训，那就下回分解吧。

那么下一个是相册。依旧是Chris意料之内的，只有两年间他一直央求Downey发的日常生活，无非是今天中午吃了什么或是路边的某只小狗。当然，里头可能曾经有过十八岁以上限定的照片，不过既然Chris暗地里的行当已经被发现了，那种照片自然是连记录都被清除了。

Chris用指甲盖敲了敲屏幕，他一直觉得他的爱人背着他养了一帮穿着西装带着墨镜没有名字只有代号的精英团，专门帮Downey隐藏各种十八岁以下和Chris不该看的东西——就像Tony Stark那样。

不过既然短信和相册都已经阵亡了，那通话记录就成了最后的稻草。Chris深吸一口气，点开通话记录……然后泄了气——还是工作，工作和工作。好吧，或许Downey早早地把某位不穿衣服的大美人的备注改成了“助理”吧，Chris抹了一把脑门上的汗，或是说他的助理本来就是个……不不不Chris你不能这么冤枉那位可怜的助理小姐，她上回还请你吃了奶油小蛋糕你不能胡乱迁怒于她。

到这会儿Chris觉得自己的“关于Downey先生是否有在伴侣不在身边的期间做违反约定的事的调查”似乎是结束了，显然他的恋人比他设想的可靠许多，Chris心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

倒也不是说Chris担心Downey会干那些他明显不会干的事儿，这几天仿佛从未分别过的性爱已经说明了一切，但Chris只是放不下心底的那一点点顾虑。毕竟Downey实在是太完美了他简直就是一个活着的奇迹生命的创举你看看他那双大眼睛还有那些卷翘的睫毛……好了好了打住Chris，不要再想了，现在正如你亲眼所见，Downey的确是个完美的情人不是吗？这就足够了。

Chris轻轻地叹了口气，他这个想太多的毛病或许也只有Downey能治好他了。

吱呀——衣柜门忽然开了。手机的主人站在门外，看着满身大汗的Chris挑了挑眉，“抓到你了，小混蛋。”

嘭的一声，Chris的脑袋瓜子里只剩两个字：完了。

所以说，看吧，Chris那点儿小毛病只有Downey能治。

 

14 陌生的熟悉的你的样子/工作探班

Downey的办公室，一个对于Chris而言是陌生与好奇的象征的地方。

情人似乎在和助理讨论些什么，手舞足蹈的，Chris站在玻璃门在安静地注视着他晃动的背影。Downey似乎很少与人争吵，他总是在倾听，在赞美，或是开着合时宜的玩笑。Chris近乎迷恋地盯着这个优秀的男人，视线带着热度勾勒着他的身形。

——脖颈，肩膀，后背，腰线，然后是Chris最喜欢的屁股。西裤束缚着那个讨人喜欢的小屁股，清晰地反映着它的扭动。Chris熟知它的温度和形状和每一寸嫩滑的触感，他喜欢啃咬它，当它上面满布情爱的痕迹和Downey喜欢的那支草莓味润滑剂的时候。

Chris不打算在Downey工作的时候打扰他，他更宁愿站在远处观望他的一举一动。不过他有些后悔没有实施自己那个疯狂的想法了。那个强迫Downey夹着情趣玩具上班的想法。

那本来会成为Chris人生中最值得纪念的时刻之一——Downey充分润滑的屁股里含着他顶入深处的跳蛋，在只有他们两人知道的情况下低频地震动。Chris可以想象到他那个咬住下唇的隐忍的模样，不时装作不经意地摩擦一下那根可怜的半勃的阴茎，又或许是趁助理不注意的时候在沙发上蹭一蹭他空虚的后穴。那将会最美妙的景色，Chris心想。

但现实是Downey拒绝了他疯狂的性幻想，这是当然的。但Chris心里清楚如果他坚持下去，或许Downey会答应他。Downey总是会答应他的所有请求，Chris舔了舔嘴唇。

办公室里的男人对他的这些胡思乱想毫不知情，依旧在走动着展示自己完美的腰臀曲线。Chris已经在脑袋里来来回回操了他两回了，他还没有结束那个该死的工作。

或许我应该推门进去向助理把他借走。Chris叹了口气。在他脱掉这身完美的三件套之前把那颗小东西塞进去，他会在车上红着脸好好地教训我一通的。

Chris深吸了一口气，车上，又是一个美好的名词。他的确提议过在车里享受一次完整的性爱，但意料之中的Downey一票否决了。“那太过了。”他清楚地记得那人微皱的眉头。

Chris感到有些沮丧了，他时常冷不丁地提出突发奇想的做爱方式或是地点，但无一例外的会被Downey拒绝。他深爱着他的传教士体位，Chris瘪了瘪嘴，仿佛希望我用那个姿势操他一辈子。

他回到纽约后的第一次骑乘式，当然也算的上是这两年来的唯一一次，在Downey后仰着倒在大床上的那一刻也失效了。Chris叹了口气，没有什么比骑在他身上上下耸动的Downey更让人血脉偾张的了，但那般景色只持续了半个小时——Chris不忍心强迫他浑身无力的情人硬撑着直起腰来，所以美好的骑乘式朝他挥挥手从此一去不复返了。

Downey的谈话还在继续，丝毫没有要停下的意思。Chris有些恼火了，为他的传教士体位终身爱好者男朋友Downey先生。真想用阴茎塞满他的嘴，Chris舔了舔嘴唇心想道，我的大家伙好好地照顾他湿热的口腔，将他那些了不起的言论全部堵在喉咙里，从此只能颤动声带刺激我的龟头。

他清楚Downey口腔的魔力，但他上一回捅进那张和后穴截然不同却同样懂得取悦他的嘴巴，已经是两年前的事了。Chris炽热的目光一直追随着Downey时不时晃动的后脑勺，早已开始兴奋的阴茎像是想起了口交的快感似的挺立起来。他无意识地微微挺腰，脑袋里塞满了那人体内销魂的感觉。

“Downey……”Chris觉得自己忍不下去了，Downey光是站在那儿就足够他完全硬起来了。他身体快于大脑地大步走到门前，抬手敲了敲玻璃门上男人的投影。

“噢Dorito。”Downey有些惊讶地拉开玻璃门门走到他身旁，“你怎么来了？”

“来等你下班。”收拾好脑袋里疯狂的性幻想，Chris展露出一个毫无破绽的微笑，“我太想你了。”

Downey哧哧地笑了两声，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，“马上就好了，再等我一下好吗？”

“没问题。”

“你都等了好一会儿吧，站在这儿干什么呢？”

“没什么。”Chris纯真地笑着，“回顾一些理论知识而已。”

 

15 第四次晚归

Chris其实醒着，但他从一开始就打定了主意不打算睁开眼睛了。

Downey轻手轻脚地爬上床挨着他躺下，小幅度地扭动挪进了被窝。“总算能睡觉了。”他听见Downey小声嘟囔道。

今晚是Downey回到纽约的第七个晚上，也是他晚归的第四个晚上。他当然知道Chris会不高兴，毕竟抱着床上的钢铁侠玩偶入睡肯定是不如抱着本人舒服，再加上Chris容易不安的情绪，Downey实在是十二分的不愿意晚归。

但工作堆在面前，他自然也不可能任性地逃跑。“再给我一个星期吧。”Downey无奈地吻了吻Chris微微颤抖的睫毛。

装作熟睡的男人动了动，搭在身旁的手臂抬起环住了Downey的腰，“Chris。”Downey笑着往他怀里缩了缩，还带着风筒的热气的头发在Chris的胸口蹭了两下，“能抱着你睡觉真是太好了。”

Chris努力地忍耐住自己企图收紧怀抱吻上这个男人的冲动，悄悄地低头闻了闻他发间熟悉的洗发水味道。Downey离开的太久了，他几乎要忘记抱着他的触感了。

“你知道吗？”Downey低着头在他怀里闷声道，“我有好几个晚上梦见你特别用力地搂着我睡觉，醒了才知道是被子裹太紧了。”

“那种感觉太难受了。”

我明白。Chris忍不住手臂用力把他往怀里带了带。因为我也是。

“我喜欢，你比我高的体温。”Downey放慢了语速，Chris知道他困了，“还有你结实的肩膀，喜欢。”

Chris的手掌按在Downey的后脑勺上，轻轻地抚摸他散在枕头上的头发。他的头发长了，Chris的手指有一下没一下地勾弄着那些卷翘的发尾，但依旧像两年前那样柔软。

“那天在车上看见你，总觉得你变了很多。”Downey缓慢地抬起头一下一下地轻吻着他下巴的胡渣，“觉得你瘦了，觉得你的眼神好像不一样了。”

“但一个礼拜过去了，你又好像什么也没有变。还是纵容我吃冰淇淋和芝士汉堡，还是抱着我在折叠椅上看书。”Downey的嘴唇贴着他的下巴，轻笑一声，“还是像这样搂着我睡觉。”

“我想是因为分别了太久，我忘记很多东西。”Chris听见怀里的人叹了口气，“两年了，Chris，我们竟然分别了两年。”

“这几天我时不时想起过去几百天的日子，有些后怕，我说真的，我有些后怕。”Downey的声音仿佛有些遥远，Chris感受到了他的动摇，“这个世上不确定的事情太多了。我不能控制自己不去试想这两年里可能会发生什么。如果遇到了意外，如果不能按期回来……”

“如果你怀里的人不再是我了。”

Chris的心猛的一紧。

“Chris。”他感觉到男人轻柔的一个吻，一个带着不安的颤抖的纯粹的仅仅是唇瓣相贴的吻，“我不能失去你。”

是的。Chris在心里答道。我也不能失去你。

世界太大了，光是从波士顿到纽约都要四个小时，大巴在望不到头的公路上飞驰，窗外闪过的都是别人的家。Chris想过，他或是Downey会不会在这四个小时中停下，掏出别人家的钥匙打开别人家的门，拥抱别人亲吻别人的脸颊。Chris想过，在这两年多里，他甚至梦见过。

长时间的分隔的确拥有着巨大的力量，在一点一点地将他们间的丝缕联系扯断。Chris明白时间会带来什么，Downey也明白。所以所幸他回到了纽约，在两年后，在他们共同的剧烈的不安之中。

嘀，床头的闹钟响了一声以示整点。在过去的几百个日子里Chris听见过无数次这个声音，他独自清醒地熬过了无数个失眠的夜晚。他想Downey也是如此。他们隔着半个地球躺在自己的时区中失眠，日日夜夜地思念着对方。Downey没有和他提起过这些，他也选择了缄默不语。这是他们的默契，也是他们的无能为力。

分别，一个让心脏不住抽搐的词语。Chris收紧怀抱搂住半梦半醒间噘着嘴叫他的名字的男人。  
“Downey。”他缓缓地睁开眼睛，却因为模糊得什么也看不清，“你回来了。”他喃喃道。

“感谢上帝，你回来了。”  
Chris偷偷地抹去眼角的湿润。他终于不再是一个人了。


End file.
